14th of February
by Lilla-Kirsebaer
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and Romania wants to give something to the person he has a crush on.


**'ello everyone!**

**Yeah, I have 2 other stories that I haven't been able to complete, so I wrote this short story for the meanwhile. Hope you enjoy this one-shot story ^^**

* * *

><p>Romania is sitting under a tree on his own. He stares at the items spread in front of him: handmade chocolates and a bouquet of flowers he made from picking wild flowers. His country's traditional day is on February 24, known as <em>Dragobete<em>. But recently his country has also started celebrating on the 14th of February, known as Valentine's Day.

Bulgaria approaches, "Hi Romania, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing!" he quickly hides the items behind him. But Bulgaria spots part of the ribbon.

"Nothing, huh." He sits next to Romania and tugs at the ribbon from the box of chocolates. "Then what is this?"

"Ah. Umm...just a box with a ribbon that I was practicing with."

Bulgaria picks up the box, "Just a box? It doesn't feel empty to me."

"Alright, I'll tell you. But don't laugh." Romania takes the box of chocolates back. "They're for Hungary."

"Hungary? Aren't the both of you always arguing?" Bulgaria sees Romania blushing. "Are you blushing?"

"Oh leave me alone", Romania says as he throws grass at Bulgaria.

Bulgaria laughs. "Oh don't be shy. The both of you would be a cute couple."

"But-"

Romania doesn't gets to finish his sentence because they hear voices. They look around frantically for a place to hide. The tree. They both barely scramble up the tree on time when Hungary appears into view. Romania is smiling, but his smile disappears when he notices that Hungary is not alone. There is a boy.

Hungary turns to face the boy, "What was it that you needed to tell me?"

They boy confesses his feelings to her, and Hungary remains silent. Romania looks crestfallen and Bulgaria pats him lightly on the back. Hungary crosses her arms, "I'm sorry, I can't return the feelings to you." Romania looks hopeful now.

"Why? It's been two years since you broke up with Austria! Are you waiting for something? Are you hoping that the both of you would get back together? I don't even know what you saw in him in the first place. Or is there someone else?"

"First of all, leave Austria out of this. Second of all, Austria is a much better person than you, even Romania is a much better person than you'll ever be! Third of all, maybe I like someone else already! And last of all, don't you dare yell at me like that!" By now Hungary has taken out a frying pan from her bag. "Now leave! I've had it with the confessions and I don't want to hear more from anyone else!"

The boy is too freaked out to say anything else and runs off. Hungary sits down and buries her face into her hands. Now Romania and Bulgaria are stuck in the tree, unless Hungary leaves. Bulgaria smiles at Romania.

Romania stares with a questioning look, and Bulgaria's smile just gets bigger. Finally Romania understands what Bulgaria means. "No way, you heard what she said," Romania whispers.

Bulgaria whispers back. "You won't know unless you try."

"She's upset right now."

"Then go console her."

"I- I can't."

"Why not? You have a crush on her."

"But-"

"Enough with the excuses."

"They're not excuses!" Romania accidentally shouted it out.

Hungary jumps up in alarm with the frying pan in hand. "Who's there?"

Romania and Bulgaria remain silent. But then Bulgaria gets an idea. He carefully holds on to a branch as he faces Romania, "I'm truly sorry."

Romania looks confused, "For what?"

Bulgaria yanks the box of chocolates from Romania and pushes him. Romania yells and at the last minute holds on to a branch with his legs. "Hi."

"Oh. It's just you." She lowers her frying pan. "You're always hanging backwards like a bat."

"You know me."

"What are you holding?"

"Hehe, flowers for the maiden?" He extends his arm to her and she blankly receives them. "I had chocolates too, I seemed to have lost them..."

Bulgaria lets the box of chocolates fall. It lands right in front of Hungary.

"Oh, there it is." He sees that Hungary hasn't moved so he rushes with his words. "You don't have to answer right away. Please think about it for a bit."

Hungary sits back down and tears begin to fall.

Romania is alarmed, jumps down, and rushes to her side. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you further. I'll just go, and you can pretend it never happened." He gets up immediately and is about to leave when Hungary grabs his hand.

"Please stay."

Romania blushes but sits back down, and Hungary rests her head on his shoulder. Together they gaze at the scenery.

Bulgaria smiles to himself. This is the longest they have been in each others presence without arguing. Now if only he could climb down the tree without interrupting the peacefulness.

~The End~

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading \(^^)**

**Hope it makes sense; I wrote this late at night ^^;**

**From research, _Dragobete_ is a traditional holiday for lovers in Romania on the 24th of February. ****It is named after a character from Romanian folklore who was supposed to be the son of Baba Dochia. ****Feel free to correct me, or to add more info.**


End file.
